The invention is based on a device for measuring torsion or bending force exerted or an object. It is known that ferromagnetic materials change their permeability in the direction in which tensile or compressive forces act. This change in permeability is detected in a contactless manner by a sensor coil If amorphous metals are used as materials, they can be glued or welded on only in the form of foils In so doing, it is difficult to achieve a high adhesive strength or creep resistance of the material on the object to be measured In addition, the crystallization threshold is easily exceeded when the amorphous metals are welded on, so that its structural state changes in partial areas and there is no longer any accurately definable material state. In addition, a measurement curve extending in a linear manner along the entire measurement region can no longer be achieved, even when the coating is applied to the shaft with prestress in a relatively complicated manner for this purpose. Particularly in the edge areas, the measurement curve diverges sharply from a straight line, so that only a very small measurement region can be evaluated. Moreover, the finishing process necessary for this is costly and difficult to carry out. A first film must be applied to a shaft which is twisted to the left and the other film must be applied to a shaft twisted to the right, or vice versa. In so doing, the prestressed surface portions work linearly only in a narrow measurement region, so that only a relatively small portion of the available measurement region can be utilized.